


Fine Catch

by DJLNZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Dreams, Nightmares, Other, Rape, unknown creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJLNZ/pseuds/DJLNZ
Summary: DC is just an ordinary girl. With an angelic gift. And a demonic curse. Can she overcome her struggles with both sides of her, and do what's right? Can the battle hardened Winchester brothers straighten her path? Can the naive angel remind her what is still good in the world? Can she ever be happy again?EDIT: I have chosen to discontinue this story. This character was made to be too powerful, and just too much in general. I liked her at first, but I quickly grew to despise her. I am generally one to keep their stories, so this will remain on my profile, but I will not be continuing it.





	1. Character File

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I know the summary sounds really angsty, but I promise it's not. I'm just really bad at writing summaries. So please, bear with me, and give my story a chance. Please?
> 
>  

Name: DreamCatcher

Nickname: DC

Birth Name: Luci Winchester

Age: Stuck looking 18, actually about 32 at the beginning of the series.

Physical Traits: Short brown hair, buzzed on the sides, with the top part going down to her chin, and bleached blond. Lean, almost too thin. Dull blue eyes with orange streaks, and a green rim around her pupil. About 5'7", with broad shoulders and a solid, almost too masculine jawline. Tanned skin.

Personality: Witty, dark sense of humor, sassy, pretty laid back, incredibly smart, has a weakness for kittens and her younger brothers.

Backstory: Luci was born exactly 10 years before Dean, with an angelic gift. She could see the glowing eyes of the possessed and other monsters without having to look through a camera. But after she found out that her parents were killing everyone with the glowing eyes, she stopped pointing them out, because she didn't want "innocent" people being killed. When she turned 9, John and Mary found out. A "friend" of Luci's had killed hundreds of people in a mass murder, and her mom had been called in to kill it, hence discovering it was possessed by a high class demon. They yelled at Luci, causing her to become incredibly scared, and run off. She knew how to hide, and her parents didn't find her for over a year. But when they had Dean, they stopped looking. However, Luci knew. She watched Dean grow up, and was forced back into hiding when the Yellow Eyed demon attacked. But it found her, and almost killed her. But instead of killing her, it offered her a deal. Join the Devil, or suffer in hell for eternity. At a mere 14 years old, she chose to join the Devil. She was cursed with the ability to manipulate dreams and thought, so long as she followed the Devil. But after 4 years of killing hunters by the masses, she realized what she was doing, and stopped. Stepping onto her own path, her age stopped along with her wrongdoing. However, unbeknownst to the Yellow Eyed demon, she had kept an eye on her brothers, even surprising them with a well thought out Christmas present every year their dad wasn't there. Eventually, the demons caught up with her, and ambushed her.


	2. Prologue

No.

Oh god no.

DC opened her eyes, only to be met with a gritty, engine rag. She could feel the oil rubbing off on her cropped hair, even slicking up her cheek bones. The musty, thick air caused her to choke, coughing several times before someone cuffed her on the side of the head. She snarled.

"Fuck you!" Was her immediate response, only to be rewarded with a familiar snicker.

"Still as feisty as ever, I see." The voice bounced around in her skull, a faint bell of familiarity ringing.

"No shit, Sherlock. The fuck do you want?" Another cuff.

"Shut up. You know exactly what we want."

Wait. We?

It was only then that she felt the presence of several other beings in the room. There must have been at least twenty. Their presence wasn't normal, either. Dark, almost sinister, it was almost like they were.....

"Demon scum." She spat, twisting her arms under the chafing ropes.

A low chorus of chuckles resonated around the large room.

Maybe an abandoned warehouse? Cause that seems a bit too cliche.

"Are we seriously in a broken down, abandoned warehouse? That is most likely on the edge of town? That was scheduled to be torn down months ago, but nothing ever happened?" She was met with an almost shocked silence, confirming her guess.

"So cliche. Guess that's what one should expect from such low class, pathetic demons like yourself."

Snarls. She chuckled.

"I bet you don't even have enough power to make an angel trap properly. Hell, I don't even think you can make one at all!"

"Shut up, you pathetic whore." Someone grabbed the back of her head, slamming her face into their knee. She coughed, spitting a glob of blood off to the side.

"That all you got? Come on. Just kill me! I know you want to." She laughed, silently wishing they would.

"I don't think so." A voice appeared right next to her ear, sending a cold shiver down her spine.

"See, we know you're scared. And you would rather die than face your punishment. We know all about you, DreamCatcher."

Wait. DreamCatcher? That's what they think her real name is? They can't be serious.

"We know you got a demonic gift, that we can only hope to have. But it doesn't work on us, not here."

Well they obviously aren't very smart. They're giving themselves away.

"We will make you pay for slaying us, and our kin. Trust me."

A hand grabbed her hair, ripping the blindfold off. A circle of demons stood around her, all grinning darkly.

She jumped when fingers gently brushed her jaw, tracing down to her chin and caressing her neck. She swallowed hard.

"We're going to have a lot of fun."


	3. Sam

"NO!"

Sam shot up, sweat cascading down his face in cold rivulets, goosebumps prickling up and down his arms. His breath caught in his throat, eyes coming to rest on his brother, who was sitting in the bed over, looking incredibly concerned.

"Sammy what's wrong?" His hair was sticking up in all directions, like he had just woken up. Which he probably had.

"I..." Sam gasped for breath, eyes darting left and right as he struggled to put what he saw into words. "I... I had a premonition."

Dean leaned in, intrigued.

"Well? Spill it. What happened?"'

Sam licked his lips anxiously, scrunching his forehead in concentration.

"I think..... Dean I think a group of demons.... A group of demons attacked someone. In the old abandoned warehouse at the edge of town."

Dean looked away, thinking.

"The one that was supposed to be torn down last month, but never did?"

"Yeah, that one."

Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dean started to stand. Sam lunged over and grabbed his arm.

"Dean! There were at least twenty demons. We can't do this alone." Dean sighed, bowing his head.

"Castiel, please get your feathery ass down here. We need your help. It's uh, it's demons. A big group of them. They attacked someone. Um, please help. Thanks."

He opened one eye, glancing around the room. He looked at Sam, who was staring at something behind him. He spun.

"Damnit Cas! Can't you show up somewhere normal? Like, NOT right behind me?" Dean groaned. "Whatever. We gotta go. Now."

Castiel nodded, grabbing their arms.

"Wait! At least let us get dressed!" Sam sputtered, turning red all the way down to his bare chest, the only thing adorning his frame being a pair of boxers, mirroring Dean.

Cas let go, turning a bit red.

"Of course. My apologies."

Dean rolled his eyes.

 

\-------

 

Sam knelt next to the huddled, still frame of a girl, her body cold and void of any clothing, but littered with open wounds. As he gazed at her young face, he realized that she might have been pretty at one point, but the torture she had received had left her soaked in her own blood. Tear and blood tracks had dried on her cheeks, both coming from her closed eyes. A mysterious, crusted white liquid looked as though it had spilled from her pale lips, and was found in spots and splatters on her chest and thighs. He reached forward, brushing a knuckle on her chin. She twitched.

"Holy shit Dean!" Sam cried out, landing on his ass a few feet away from her. His brother came running over, dragging the angel along with him.

"What is it?" He responded with equal urgency.

"Dean, she's ALIVE." Sam pointed at the girl, whose lip twitched at that exact moment. A huff of breath escaped her parted lips, her eyelids fluttering, but not opening. She went still again.

"Sam we need to get her out of here. The demons might be back once they realize she isn't dead. Give me your jacket." Dean commanded, shedding his own jacket and wrapping it around her. As he reached behind her, his hand dipped in something cold and wet. He jerked his hand back, his fingers thinly coated in a thick, milky white substance. He grimaced, wiping it on his jeans as he resumed scooping her into his arms. Sam looked down, studying the ground where she had been lying. He paled.

"Uh, Dean. Look." He pointed at a large puddle of the milky liquid, right where her hips had been. Dean nodded grimly.

"Yeah, Sam. I know."

Cas looked between the two brothers questioningly.

"What?"


	4. DreamCatcher

Cold.

Alone.

DC could feel the icy cold concrete pressing hard into her joints, her underfed body doing nothing to keep her warm. Her chest caved inward, broken ribs stabbing her lungs with every breath. But she wouldn't die. Every ounce of energy that had been in her body three hours ago, had long since been eaten up by the ruthless torture. Dried liquids pulled at her skin, causing her to itch, but her body lay still, unable to move. Broken shoulders dug into the ground, grinding the shards of bone against each other with each breath. Her eyes stayed closed, just waiting for them to come back. She knew they would. As soon as she healed enough to fight back, they would begin again. She needed to get out; needed to move. But nothing was moving. Even the wind lay still, suffocating her in the heavy air that lay in a smog on top of her. New wounds joined old ones on her back and sides, littering her thighs and wrists. Her neck was cut as to keep her alive, but blood still cracked and coated her nonetheless.

Help.

Please....

As if answering her silent prayer, the sound of an engine began to approach. She listened closely as doors slammed, only for the door to the warehouse to be kicked open. The footsteps stopped, a pair of heavy sighs following.

"Damn. We're too late."

Something sounded very familiar about that voice....

"Sammy, it isn't your fault."

"What's the point of my premonitions if I can't do anything to stop them?!"

Sammy... very familiar.....

"We can stop any further attacks if we look at the scene, okay? Just... look for anything of interest, okay?"

A pair of footsteps walked past, the cold air twining through her hair, causing a few strands to dance. She summoned all her strength, desperately trying to move, to tell them she isn't dead, and that they need to get out, now.

The third person knelt in front of her, so close that she could feel his breath against her cheek.

_Come on, move!_

His finger brushed against her chin, and she twitched. Finally, she had moved. And from the sound of it, he had noticed. She faded in and out, the voices that started yelling turning into mush. Their words ran together, creating almost another language. Something draped over her. Leather? It was warm. She relaxed the slightest bit into the cover, only to be scooped up moments later in a pair of thick arms. The bones in her neck cracked and ground against each other as her head fell back. The voice of the man carrying her vibrated deeply in his chest, rumbling comfortably, even through she suspected he cursed. He shifted, her head rolling around to rest on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, and she moved the tiniest bit to curl closer to him, his warmth seeping into her frail body, heating up the dull embers of her internal fire, energy beginning to leak into her veins. With each pounding of his heart, she could feel her body slipping farther and farther away from her mind, slipping into sleep.

"Come on, Sammy. Open the door."

The click of the car door opening brought her back, and she could feel her body getting colder as he moved to set her down. Energy jolted into her, and she grabbed his shirt right above his heart, cowering closer to the warmth of his chest. He froze, then mumbled a few sour words before sliding into the car, holding her closer. The car began to move, and she relaxed again, the beating of his heart and the rumbling of the engine lulling her into a comforting sleep.

 

\--------

 

"OH GOD!"

It was the shout that brought her mind up to date with her body. She had a young boy at knife point, the blade not hers. Her head snapped up, looking at her surroundings. They were in a shabby hotel room, with two beds and a bathroom. One bed was neatly made, the other was the one she had been in moments before. Two people stood to her side, obviously ready to attack her if she moved. One of them, she recognized. Realization hitting her, she looked down again, then jumped off of the boy. She tossed the knife onto the bed, rubbing her temples, which throbbed from waking up too fast. DC's entire body ached from healing so fast, and from a healing magic that was not her own. Something shifted behind her, and she spun, grabbing the hunting knife that was about to go into her back.

"Hey-" Twisting her arm, she cut him off, pushing him back onto the bed. Her breath was catching in her throat, her vision fading in and out as she tried to stay standing. She fell to her knees, looking up at the three men.

"Who are you?" The tallest asked, a wary look in his eye. For good reason, since she had almost split his neck in two. She swayed, her eyes rolling back.

"I.... I'm... friend...." She collapsed, sending the others into a panic. But her vision was already gone, and her mind soon followed.


	5. Dean

Dean set the slightly more colorful girl on his bed, trying to keep her wrapped up so he didn't make a mess on the sheets. His brother sat on his own bed, sprawling his gangly limbs across the mattress, elbows and knees reaching the sides. Dean rolled his eyes, then moved to take off the jackets. When the pale skin of the unconscious girl hit the light, his heart slammed into his ribcage. He quickly wrapped her up again, face bright red. Sam sat up.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean gestured wildly to her, avoiding looking at the bundle of jackets.

"S-Sam, she has no clothes on."

"Well duh. What about it?"

Dean widened his eyes in shock at the stupidity of his brother.

"WE NEED TO CLEAN HER. SHE'S COVERED IN HER OWN BLOOD AND TEARS AND-..." Dean went silent, still waving his hand in her direction. "YEAH."

Sam went red to his ears, while Dean sighed heavily, eyes still wide as he paced back and forth, pondering what to do. Sam coughed.

"Well, someone has to do it."

Dean looked up, still shocked.

"Not it." He replied instantly, only to have Sam say the same thing right after him. They both turned to Castiel, who had been silently standing in the corner. He returned their gazes, confused.

"What?"

 

\-----

 

Twenty minutes later, Castiel walked out of the bathroom, pale, his trench coat laying across the counter and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The brothers jumped up upon his entrance.

"Dean, Sam, you must see this." Castiel's voice was quiet, and he was back in the bathroom before either boy could protest. Dean followed first, making sure that the mystery girl was covered in the places it mattered, then walked in. He went pale as well.

"Cas, what are those from?"

Two parallel scars reached from the base of her neck all the way down to her tailbone. They ran right over her shoulder blades, and right in between the two bones, was an anti possession tattoo.

"Sam, she's a hunter. She has to be. Nothin else explains why she would have one of those, much less know about them." Dean pointed out, placing a finger on the tattoo, feeling the knobs of her spine quake under her sun kissed skin. Curiosity pulsed through him, and he splayed his hand over the tattoo, feeling the rise of the darkened scars under his fingertips. He could feel bone and muscle as he moved his palm to her shoulder blade, then running his fingers down to the small of her back. He could feel twitching muscle, layered sturdily underneath the thin layer that protected it from the world. He could feel the years and years of pain and training all compacted into the girl before him. Something pulled Dean in. Something strange, and powerful. Something that held him captive. So he could only watch in amazement as something seemed to press outward from deep inside of her, trying to break free, but not quite having the strength to do so. It was as if his palm was attached to her; attached to the shifting, pulsing thing beneath her flesh. It faded to nothing almost as quickly as it had came, not long enough to draw the attention of the two men behind him. He wrenched his hand away, the blood draining from his face.

"Sammy, did you see that?" He forced out, the sense of power still coursing through his veins, causing him to shudder.

"See what? Dean are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Sam leaned closer, casting a concerned look in his direction before he studied the girl's back. Dean looked back and forth between his brother and the slowly rising and falling back of the mysterious girl, before nodding.

"I'm.. uh.. I'm alright. Just... never mind." He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Cas, back to my original question. Where did those two scars come from?" Castiel shook his head.

"I don't know, Dean. I tried healing her, but her scars didn't go away. Her skin got very hot, and vaporized all of the water in the tub."

Dean realized he was right. The girl was sitting in the bathtub, but it was strangely dry, considering the fact that he could have sworn the tap had been running before he had stepped inside.

"What has that kind of reaction to grace?" Castiel looked at him, his stunningly blue eyes piercing Dean's.

"I don't know, Dean. Nothing reacts to my grace that way. Nothing."

 

\------

 

Dean sat on the edge of Sam's bed, staring down at the girl that had just tried to kill his brother.

"We saved her life! Why did she try to kill us?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, she doesn't know us. This is her first time seeing us. And last I checked, she tried to kill ME. Not US."

"Shut up. I still don't get it. Friend? Is she saying she's not going to hurt us?"

Castiel piped up from the corner of the room, causing the brothers to jump.

"Friend or foe. She's a friend, not a foe. She is with us, not against us."

Dean rubbed his temples.

"Damnit Cas." He sighed. "I guess? But we don't know if we can trust her."

"We don't know if we can't trust her either."

"Yeah well-" Dean paused, stopped by Sam's grip on his wrist.

"Dean, she recognized us. I saw it when she looked at you, then back at me. It was like she wasn't fully awake, then she was, and she realized what she was doing." He lifted her up, gently placing her back in Dean's bed, and pulling the covers to her chin. Dean studied her face. She looked young, but not too young. Almost timeless. An interesting haircut too. Now that her skin wasn't covered in blood and sweat, he could see scars along her neck and shoulders, before her skin disappeared under the creamy sheets. He huffed, turning to Sam.

"Until she's better, you better shove over. I'm sleeping with you tonight."

"Dean, I can take the floor."

"Do you want to?"

"....no..."

"Then just scoot over. It's not like the beds aren't big enough."

Sam sighed as Dean grinned. The elder boy flopped on one side, facing the girl, taking in the side of her face he could see. She sure was something.

"Goodnight Sammy."

"Night Dean."

"Cas, it's awkward with you standing there, watching us sleep. Please, for the love of god, find something else to do."

"Oh. Okay. My apologies."


	6. DreamCatcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is particularly bad, but eh. Just a word vomit.

It wasn't as if she PLANNED to attract demons. It just happened. But there wasn't anything the Winchester brothers could do about it now. Three demons had appeared by her bedside, and she had woken when the man in the trench coat had fucking nuked them before getting taken out by five more that barged in the door. Hissing in pain as she stood, she realized that her powers were diminished. Shit.

_That fucking angel._

She cursed to herself, her skin hot and steaming. The five demons saw her hunched over, and laughed.

"You can't vaporize us, without her going with us."

The boys cast her a confused look, but almost immediately turned back to the slowly advancing demons.

"We're connected. If they get vaporized, so do I. Doesn't mean you can't kill them." She lied, speaking for the first time in a couple days. Her voice grated, and she could feel her dry tongue scraping against the inside of her throat. But that didn't make her any less determined.

"You need to leave. Now. Or I will make sure you don't ever come back." She snarled, grabbing a hunting knife from the bedside table. The ring leader laughed, actually having the nerve to throw his greasy head back.

"Oh sweetheart. What are you going to do if we don't?" He said, miming wiping a tear away. Flicking a hand, his minions rushed forward, aiming for the brothers. They raised their weapons, but they really didn't need to.

"What the..." Dean's mouth dropped open along with the two dropping bodies, DC standing in front of Sam and Dean almost protectively, the hunting knife stained crimson. Sam looked behind him, then back at the girl. She smiled at them, almost as if she knew them. The smile sent waves of nostalgia through the boys, but DC didn't care right now. The annoyingly cocky aura coming from the remaining three demons was causing her to growl. All she cared about was keeping the boys safe. Sweeping her hand out to block Sam and Dean from advancing, she readied the knife clutched in her other hand. The air seemed to get thicker, the tension between both sides growing as each waited for the other one to move.

.....

"You're dead."

DC lunged, instantly cutting one down, then spinning to block the attack on her back. Each step was perfect, each move planned. She could feel herself falling into a mindset. Each time she turned, she felt a beat. Almost as if she were dancing. Each punch carefully calculated, each slash beautifully executed. The mark on her back stung, and she sunk her blade into the ring leader's chest, stopping the attempted possession. A sadistic grin grew on her face, exposing sharp canines and pearly teeth in a dominant way.

"Go tell the others they can suck my dick." She snarled, ending his life with one fell swoop. The room fell quiet, save for the thump of the demon's severed head landing in a puddle of blood on the old timey, stained carpet.

Silence.

"Who the FUCK are you?" She turned, making eye contact with Dean, who was still trying to absorb what the hell just happened.

"DC. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand. "And you boys are...?"

"First off, I'm older than you. Second, DC? What kind of name is that?" Dean huffed, only to have Sam slap him on the back of the head. Sam spoke up.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean. That's Castiel. He's an angel. And you, are a hunter." He said, all in one breath. She nodded, smiling, slowly letting her hand fall back to her side. She turned back to Dean.

"Full name is DreamCatcher. But I figured DC was easier to remember. And easier to say quickly." He nodded, still suspicious.

"And yes, I am a hunter."

"How old are you?" Sam asked, soft eyes gently prying.

_Aw, he's still so precious._

"I'm 19."

"No way." Dean shook his head. "You look, at most, 17."

"I'm 19." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you want to believe, sweetheart."

"I can kick demon butt faster than you can blink, and you're calling me pet names?"

Dean opened his mouth to retaliate, but quickly shut it when he realized she was right. Castiel stepped forward.

"We have questions for you." DC jumped at his appearance, kind of pissed that he had been so quiet. She crossed her arms, sitting on one of the beds as she bounced her leg in the blood soaked carpet.

"First, thank you for saving me. Second, sorry for almost splitting your neck in two. Now you may continue." She nodded, finished with her acknowledgements, then waved for them to keep talking. She knew very well she was coming off as superior, but that's what she was. It was simply fact. She also was trying to get a rise out of Dean, and see how they interact. She got what she wanted. Dean's face portrayed annoyance, considering he thought he was talking to a 19 year old.

"Well, you could start with some respect." He mumbled, then cleared his throat. "Anyway, you had a pretty strange reaction when Cas over here healed you."

DC's heart dropped. How was she going to explain that?

"I was just in hell for at least a year. Had some shit to do. There must have still been some of that demon gunk on me. Wouldn't be surprised." She grimaced to add to the show. "Considering what happened. Which we are not going to talk about. Next question."

Castiel piped up.

"How did you survive?"

"Survive hell?"

"Yes. How did you escape?"

Easy.

"Easy. You get the demons to let you out."

"How the hell did you swing that?" Dean butted in.

"See, I made them believe that I had hope for getting out. So they let me out, then were going to hunt me down and drag me back, till they'd had their fun. But I was smarter than them, and I escaped. Well, until last night."

"You mean, four nights ago."

She paused, face paling. Four nights ago? Her thoughts spun, and she sunk her head into her hands. Time was running out.

"Oh. Then, until four nights ago. They knew they didn't kill me, but they wanted to give me the sense that I had escaped again. They keep thinking I'm dumber than I am." She cast them a look, full of hidden power and intense passion.

"Do you?"

The room went silent, full of tension as she continued to look at Dean, fixing him to the spot with her consuming and overwhelming eyes. She saw him swallow hard as he tried to move, eventually opening his mouth to speak.

"A-anyway... um...What are those scars on your back from?"

DC's defenses immediately went up. She cast them a suspicious glare.

"Why were you looking at my back?" Dean flushed deep red, but Sam saved the poor boy.

"When we found you, you had nothing on. You were covered in blood, sweat, tears, and..." He paused, but she urged him on with an arched eyebrow. He sighed heavily. "Semen. We had to clean you, and Castiel over here volunteered to do so." Cas looked at him strangely.

"I didn't-" Catching Dean's eye, he went silent.

"He called us in because you had an anti-possession tattoo, and those two scars. Also, you had evaporated all of the water in the bathtub when he healed you."

She sighed, rubbing her cheeks.

"One, yes. I have one. Duh. Two, don't ever heal me again. Ever. I don't care how severe it is. I'll be fine. Just, don't. And third, it's a long and complicated story."

Sam sat on the bed, obviously ready to listen to whatever she had to say. Dean crossed his arms, and Castiel.... well.... he just stood there.

_Guess that's just what he does._

"Well, to start, I'm not normal. I was born with an angelic gift. You know how you have to look through a camera to see the glowing eyes? Yeah I don't. I can see them normally. Well, that wasn't the only gift I got. Combined with my other... gift, I earned myself a pair of wings. Kind of. They were huge." She looked into space with a wistful gaze.

"I loved them so much. But others didn't. It gave me too much power. So when I went to hell, the demons tore them off every day. And every night, they grew back. Until one day... they stopped coming back. I waited for days, weeks, months. But nothing. Just those two, ugly scars. But do you know what's strange?"

Both boys shook their heads, while the angel listened in disturbing fascination.

"They day they stopped growing back, was the day I became like them. It was the day I lost my last tie to humanity. I lost my soul. I became a monster. Sometimes, I swear I can feel them there, under my skin, just begging to be let out."

Sam's eyes were wide, and Dean was picking at his fingernails, obviously not convinced. Suddenly, he jolted, and he paled.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Sam asked, and his brother nodded, shaking his head to regain his thoughts.

"So, you're some angel human freak?" Dean asked, back to his arrogant nature. DC looked down, then nodded.

"Yup. I'm a freak. Just like you, Dean." Her voice dropped, taking on a nostalgic tone as she whispered to herself, her words not reaching any other ears.

"That's probably where you got it."


	7. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *has a mental breakdown* asdfghjkl

Once again, Sam found himself drawn in by those captivating eyes. There was something about the multicolored gaze that tugged at the back of his mind, but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. It was so familiar, yet so different. It seemed to hit him personally, as if he saw if every day. They way those eyes moved, under the dark lashes, and scanned the room. Thorough, analytical, intense, passive. They couldn't have been more familiar. But they couldn't have been more foreign. He found his gaze on her lips, the way they pursed and smirked. So familiar, yet so different. The way her hole face twisted when she laughed, and smoothed out when she was sleeping. Sam was studying everything about her, but he couldn't put his finger on why.

"Hey. Lover boy." A hand landed heavily on his shoulder and he jumped, cursing under his breath as he looked up at his brother.

"I'm not- I don't- ugh. Jerk." He sighed, exasperated.

"Whatever, bitch." His brother replied cheekily, as usual. "Anyway, we have no case. Mind looking into some stuff while I take a shower?"

"Don't use up all the hot water. We have another person staying with us now." Sam called over his shoulder, knowing Dean wouldn't cut down his shower time at all.

"Oh, and another thing." Dean was suddenly back at his ear, whispering. "Keep an eye on that DC chick, will you? I don't trust her yet."

Sam nodded, glancing at the sleeping figure on Dean's bed. Dean turned around, and Sam could hear him close the bathroom door, and turn on the water. Castiel had vanished off somewhere, and it was just the three of them. It was kind of awkward, sleeping with a girl in the same room, but it wasn't too bad. She was usually either sleeping, or pacing, since Dean was adamant about not letting her out of sight. Sam hummed as he booted up his computer, then started clicking through some articles. It stayed like this for thirty or so minutes, the shower water turning into white noise, with the occasional click of Sam's computer mouse. It was almost like they had known each other for years. That feeling settled gently on Sam, and a small smile worked its way unconsciously onto his lips.

"Hey Sammy, I'm gonna go to that bar down the street. Give me a ring if you find anything." Dean said from behind him, making sure to stay rather quiet. It seemed as though even the rough and tumble Dean felt the calming peace that had settled over the room. Sam nodded, looking back at his brother.

"Okay. See you later."

"See ya."

The door clicked softly behind him, and Sam turned back to his computer. He wasn't working particularly fast, and he figured it was because of the almost homey feeling sinking into his bones. The soft light of the lamp casting gentle golden beams across the beds, illuminating the rising and falling of DC's chest under the covers. Sam smiled.

 

\-------

 

By the time Sam looked back at the clock, it had been a good hour, even though it had seemed like minutes. Yawning, he stood, stretching, and moved into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

The flickering fluorescent lights barely light up the dingy bathroom, but it was enough. Splashing some water on his face, he grabbed the hem of his shirt, hoisting it half way over his head before he froze. Letting it drop back down, he paused, listening. There it was again: a whimper. Opening the sliding bathroom door, he poked his shaggy head out, looking around the room, finally settling on the girl. She was twisting, the sheets wrapped tight around her, almost like a cocoon. He cautiously stepped toward her, grabbing his hunting knife. As he crept forward, his bare feet padding softly on the rugged carpet, she thrashed, letting out a bloodcurdling scream. Rushing to her, he started to shake her, keeping the knife secured in his left hand. She started sputtering incoherently, but he was able to pick out some words.

_"Dad!"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"I didn't know!"_

_"Please!"_

_"Don't hurt-"_

She screamed again, and Sam recognized it. It was a scream of pure pain and agony. Of terror, and helplessness. A scream of submission, not one of anger. Dropping his knife, he pinned her down by her wrists, stopping her from clawing into her own face. That only made her panic more. Sam cursed. Of course it did. Changing tactics, he used his body weight to hold her down, and enveloped her in his arms, whispering in her ear.

"Shhhh, it's alright. Everything is okay. You're okay." His heart was pounding, but she slowly dissolved into a sobbing mess. By now, she had woken up, and was scared out of her mind. Moving so he was no longer suffocating her, he continued to hug her frail body, continuing to comfort her as he felt her bones shaking against his palms. A thought crossed his mind as he held her close to his chest, feeling her tears dampen his shirt.

_Why is she so thin?_

He couldn't ask her this now. She couldn't answer anything. Right now, she needed to feel safe. A protective feeling washed over Sam, as if she were his younger sister. He hazily wondered if this was how Dean felt about him, but was too tired, and was being lulled to sleep as the trembling girl in his arms slowly took to breathing as she was before. Resting his chin on her head and curling around her, he held her face into his chest, feeling her forehead press against his sternum. Closing his eyes, he let the warm body in his embrace slowly take him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kind of like this one. It really pushes the idea that Sam recognizes Dean in her, but also feels connected to her, in a familial way.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay I REALLY like this chapter.


	8. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I don't know what this is going to be like so let's go on an adventure, shall we?

"Hey Sammy, you awake?" Dean whispered into the darkness, almost positive his little brother was asleep. He chuckled to himself, seeing the bathroom light on.

_Reminds me of when we were kids._

A wave of nostalgia washed over him, and he sighed. But they weren't kids anymore, and so he turned off the bathroom light.

Darkness overtook the room, allowing the 2am peace to envelop him. He approached his brother's bed, only to find it empty. Scrunching his brow, he looked over to Sam's computer. Closed, and obviously turned off.

"Sammy?" As his eyes adjusted, he saw Sam in his bed, back towards him. Even more confused, Dean made his way over to the lanky boy, and saw what he was doing.

_Sam you player._

Dean chuckled to himself, then flopped onto the empty bed, crossing his arms behind his head and allowing the 2am peace to pull him into sleep.

 

\------

 

Dean groaned as he sat up, a beam of harsh, golden light landing right on his face. Squinting and cursing to himself, he saw that the curtains had been opened partially, and Castiel stood, staring, at the two beings intertwined on the opposite bed. He looked at Dean.

"Dean, why are they sleeping together?"

Dean sputtered, trying not to laugh too hard, so he could get a picture while they were still asleep.

"I dunno man. I found them that way about six hours ago, when I got back from the bar." Standing, he pulled out his flip phone, and snapped a quick picture, the shutter on his phone making a surprisingly loud click. Sam groaned, and Dean quickly shoved his phone back in his pocket, a mischievous grin spreading across his lips, even though he was still pretty tired. He always loved making fun of his brother.

"Rise and shine, kiddo!" He shouted, throwing open the curtains even wider. He jumped back when an actual hiss came from the girl in his arms, and she pulled the covers over her head, curling into a ball. Sam, on the other hand, sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes like a little kid.

"Waddaya want..." He mumbled, yawning.

"I wanna know, how you managed to get a 19 year old to sleep with you!" Dean said cheerily, jumping onto the bed next to his brother. Sam looked mildly confused for a moment, then realization hit him. Dean laughed as his brother went red all the way below his collar.

"I-it's not what it- I didn't- It's not what it looks like, Dean!" Sam stammered, pushing his brother off of the bed. "Now shut up." He leaned over DC, gently shaking her. Dean looked on in shock as his tone changed drastically.

"Hey. DreamCatcher? How are you feeling?"

Dean couldn't help but think that his brother had fucked her hard. He struggled not to laugh.

"DC, come on. Please talk to me. I know you're awake." He gently pried the covers out of her balled fists, and brushed the hair out of her face. Dean covered his mouth in a valiant effort. She mumbled, sitting up and yawning, rubbing her eyes like a little kid. Dean was struck in the chest by recognition, but he couldn't put his finger on who she resembled.

"I'm doing a lot better. Thank you, Sam." She gave him a sleepy smile, yawning again and stretching her arms upward. Dean did a double take, Sam stretching the exact same way, at the exact same time. Both of them shook their heads, blinking lazily as they looked back at Dean. Sam looked rather confused.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked, tilting his head.

Dean waved him off, a hand still over his mouth. His emerald eyes slid over the two people in front of him, till they landed on DC's eyes. He froze, absorbed in her changing orbs. Orange streaked through the dull blue, a green tint washing out from her pupil. Although she had just awoken, her eyes were as alert as ever, pinning him to the spot with intensity. Her eyes seemed to change color, without shifting. He couldn't name the colors, but her eyes reflected them all. He watched in fascination as they shifted back, and her eyes shifted away from his. Blinking, he looked at Sam, who was smirking.

"Lover boy, hm?" Dean snorted, pushing his brother roughly back against the bed.

"Shut up, Sasquatch."

"Make me, shorty."

Dean launched over the bed, trying to put Sam in a choke hold.

"Oh you little brat!" He laughed, feeling like old times.

He didn't notice when DC slipped out of the room, Castiel just watching her go.


	9. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Castiel chapter! Let's hope I'm as character-versatile as I was.

_What is she?_

Castiel watched the girl slip out of the room, the two brothers still tumbling around on the bed.

_Do I want to go after her?_

_SHOULD I go after her?_

In an instant, his mind was made up.

\----

He followed her into a dark forest, watching the golden light reflect off her bleached hair. Something about her intrigued him, drawing him in but pushing him away.

_Why did she start to burn?_

_Why is she out here?_

Questions raced through his head, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Otherwise, she would sense him, and it wouldn't matter that he was invisible. She would know.

"Dear Crowley. Here I am. Come and get me."

Her voice snapped him back to reality, and he turned to leave, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well well well. The Fallen Angel, The Rebellious Demon. What should I call you?" Crowley stood before her, a smirk playing across his lips. Castiel still vividly remembered how Crowley betrayed him, and narrowed his eyes.

"The Winner would be preferable." Crowley laughed.

"Like that will happen." He turned to leave, then called back over his shoulder. "By the way, every creature within a 100 mile radius has been alerted of your existence. Just figured I'd give you a few seconds to prepare."

A deep rumble shook the trees from the roots, branches falling and dirt jumping. Crowley checked an imaginary watch.

"Looks like those seconds are up. Good luck! I'll see you back in hell." And he was gone. A look of shock flickered across her face, before she was tackled by a vampire. Castiel looked around, considering just blowing them all to hell, but stopped himself.

_She goes with them. I can't kill her._

Turning, he went back to get the brothers.

 


	10. DreamCatcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a practice chapter, and I'm trying out first person view. I might change my story to first person, but unfortunately, I am prone to switching points of view. I will try my best to keep it in third person, but I apologize ahead of time for any slip ups. PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

Letting out a war cry, my curved daggers shimmered to life in my hands, the blades stretching behind me in all of their ebony glory. Spinning, I sunk one down the open mouth of a demon, pinning it to the dirt as the demon itself was absorbed into the dagger. My cold eyes scanned the gruesome scene before me. Blood and bones lay strewn across the ground, red rivers making their way down the side of the dirt road. My shoes squelched with each step, the ground so full of blood, that I could feel the hot liquid soaking into my socks. My arms were painted red up to my elbows, my legs red to my knees. There was a splatter of blood on the side of my face, running down my neck and staining my shirt. My brothers were both covered in blood, still fighting for their lives. Castiel lay inside of a burning ring, trapped by markings that would ensnare me as well. Just as I was about to free him, a searing pain sliced through my chest, a bullet falling out of the center of my chest. Looking down, a sliver of my normal self came forth.

"Oh COME ON!" I shouted, annoyed. Turning around, I flipped off the demon behind me, who looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"This is my favorite shirt! You shitbag." Rolling my eyes, my back rippled, and a spear lodged itself in his neck from behind, pinning him to the battle beaten ground. A cry turned my attention to my brothers.

"SAM!" A demon had it's knife at Sam's neck, threatening to cut it if Dean moved. The battle seemed to have stopped, everyone holding their breath.

"Drop your weapons, and I won't kill him." The sound of the demon's voice really pissed me off. It sounded so cocky; so full of himself. I snarled, black smoke curling around my feet. Dean had a helpless, desperate look on his face, eyes scanning for something, anything to save his brother. But I knew that he wouldn't find anything. I saw the knife press in, drawing a fine line of blood on my youngest brother's neck. With a defeated sigh, Dean dropped his gun, and was immediately patted down by two demons behind him. Snickering, they hoisted him roughly behind them, turning to go.

"Enough."

My voice echoed through the clearing, although quiet. The group of demons turned, the vampires among them snickering and baring their fangs.

"What did you say?" The demon holding Sam snarled, eyes black.

"I said," my eyes turned black, the smoke at my feet stilling, as if waiting for my command. "ENOUGH."

The smoke at my feet roared forward, swirling to take the shape of hellhounds as they bounded toward their dinner. The shapes solidified, although they did not become invisible. But something about them was different. Off.

The demons tilted their heads, the hellhounds trotting to a stop, each at least the same hight as the demons. When they snarled, there were rows and rows of razor sharp teeth, much more than your average hellhound. Their eyes were pitch black, almost blending into their matted black fur, which was coated in blood. Black tar dripped from their maws, each step pressing deep into the soaked dirt. Their tails lashed back and forth, a deadly barb at the end of the whip-like appendage. Each claw was about as big as Sam's hand, and they dug deep into the earth. Their growls were unlike anything ever heard, mixing the screaming souls of the damned with the screeching of a siren, and topping it off with a roar louder and deeper than a lion. It shook the trees, the dirt jumping up and down. Sam and Dean stared at the creatures, jaws wide open. A malicious grin spread across my bloodstained lips.

"Dinner is served." They lunged.

Screams sliced through the forest, blood painting the treetops red in the glowing moonlight. After a few frenzied moments, all of the vampires and demons lay mauled on the ground, chunks of them missing down the gullets of my pets. Dean jumped in front of Sam, causing my approaching pet to cock its head, confused. It turned to me, making a soft, questioning whine. I nodded gently, and one of the three hellhounds carefully snagged the back of Dean's shirt in its mouth, moving him so my other pet could grab Sam, and pick him up, trotting over to me. Sam protested, but didn't dare move. He had seen what they were capable of, and didn't want to become victim to the same thing. They set the boys down, then set to sniffing them. I laughed and they nudged their noses in armpits and faces, trying to understand why they smell so funny. While they were occupied, I waved my hand, and the ring of fire around Castiel vanished, allowing him to come running over to us.

"DC what are they doing?" Dean asked, swatting away the nose of one of my hellhounds, who had apparently decided to sniff his crotch.

"They're just curious, Dean. Calm down. You smell different to them. They have never smelled a human. They have only ever been brought to life to kill demons or monsters. They've never met a human." I laughed as one of them whined, sticking its face under Sam's shirt. He yelped, pushing it out.

"Your nose is cold!"

"Sam." Dean's voice was cold, wary. His brother looked up. Dean pointed at me. Sam went still.

"You lied to us." I started.

"Wait, what?"

"You said you were a friend. But you're a demon, you lying bastard!" Sam lunged for me, but a tail wrapped around his leg, yanking him back. He hit the dirt, groaning in pain. I looked away, my eyes returning to normal, and watering.

"I.... I didn't lie. I am your-... friend." My voice wavered. When was I going to tell them?

"We trusted you!" Dean yelled, ignoring me. My eyes scrunched shut, my hellhounds whining in concern.

"You just... just MADE hellhounds out of nothing! You just summoned them without lifting a finger!"

"Please... stop..."

"What are you?! Demons can't do that! You lying, backstabbing asshole!"

"STOP!" My hellhounds dispersed into nothing, Castiel reaching for me.

"Cas! Get away from her!" Dean lunged forward, but it was too late. Castiel grabbed my arm and I screamed, my eyes flying open. One of them shone with a brilliant white light, while the other was a black pit of nothingness. Snarling, I shoved him away, my skin smoking from his grace.

"Don't touch me. I'm already dying. Don't speed up the process." My eyes still glowed, even though I rubbed them, trying to get it to stop.

"DreamCatcher, what the fuck." Dean slapped me, hissing when his hand was burned on my skin. Castiel looked at Dean, taking a wary step back from me.

"Dean, she's not a demon. But she is. She's not an angel, either. But she is." Cas scrunched his brow, trying to make more sense.

"Just go. Leave." I said, my head downcast.

"DreamCatcher you are going to explain everything, right here, right now." Sam ordered, aiming a gun at my head with shaking hands.

I looked up with a withering gaze. I already knew the bullet was silver, meant to kill me. It wouldn't work, but it would hurt like a son of a bitch. Sighing, I sat down, dropping my head in my hands.

"Fine. Just put the gun down, and take a seat. Don't want you falling over or anything." I smirked dryly, only to be met with demanding glares. But they did sit down. So that was a plus on my end.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning."

"Okay. Well, I was conceived one night, when my dad decided to knock up my mom-"

"Really?"

"Sorry. I was 14 when I was cursed by the Devil. But I was born with an angelic gift. Both of my different sides are constantly fighting each other, trying to overtake the other. So while I look young, I'm actually dying. But at the same time, I can't die. That kind of came with the whole devil thing. Live forever, serve the devil. But I stopped serving when I was 18, so that's why I haven't aged. Anyway, that's all there is to tell. Any questions?"

Dean and Sam both looked at each other, then asked the same question.

"What's your real name?"

Shit.

"Luci." Sam arched a brow.

"Luci.....? What's your last name?"

I sighed, standing and stretching. I looked down at the Winchester brothers, a sad smile painting my face.

"I'm Luci. Luci Winchester."


	11. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't think I'd get this far. I'm not sure where to go from here. Oh well. Let's make this thing happen.

Dean's stomach dropped.

_Luci Winchester._

He stared at her, everything starting to piece together. The way she scrunched her eyes when she concentrated. The way she was a sleepy child when she woke up. The way she  _was like Sam._ The more he thought about it, he could see himself in her. The way she smirked. Her sarcastic, witty tone. The way she  _was like him._ He fell back, shaking his head in an unconscious shock.

"Dad never told us about you. You.... you aren't our sister. You can't be...." His words trailed off, the feeling of paralyzing realization quickly replaced by anger. He lunched for her, his hand squeezing her neck as he held her in place, legs planted on her arms. He could feel her breath quicken underneath him, as he was sitting on her chest. He didn't even realize tears had started tracing their way down his cheeks till one of them landed on her forehead.

" _WHERE WERE YOU?!"_ He screamed, all of the memories flooding back. The way he had to take the brunt of his father's beatings, and had to grow up at the age of 10. He never had a normal life. And he never wanted one. But he wanted a family, and there's only so much you can get from a single man. He didn't get the chance to feel a woman's warm love as he grew, only feeling the tough love from his dad, that didn't even feel like love most of the time. Tears began to flow faster now, pattering on the blueing face below his hands.

"Dean STOP!" A pair of big hands grabbed him by the shoulders, yanking him back. He landed on a soft body, but immediately struggled to get back to the girl that claimed to be his sister. He smelled the familiar scent of his brother, and he slowly went limp. He wiped his tears away and shoved his brother off, glaring through red eyes at the gasping girl.

"Luci... how old are you?" Luci went still, her sad eyes meeting with Dean's, even though it was Sam that had asked. Dean turned away from her, not being able to bear looking at her. She left him, putting him through years of misery.

"Dean, I am exactly 10 years older than you. To the day." Came her hoarse response. Dean didn't look back at her. He was too upset at this point. She could have protected them, looked after them, like a real big sister is supposed to do. But she ran off. He couldn't remember her at all. Did she even know when Sam was born? Did she know that mom had died in a fire, thanks to a demon?

"Where were you our whole lives?" Sam's voice was soft and kind, yet laced with a hint of pain.

"When I was young, I didn't know that the people with the glowing eyes were demons, or monsters. I thought they were the coolest thing, cause their eyes were all white and shiny. Mom started killing them when I would tell her about the shiny eyes, so I stopped telling her. I was scared. I didn't know they were bad. But one day, one of them killed hundreds of people. Thousands, even. And some of mom and dad's closest friends were among the dead." She paused, her voice a quiet whisper when she continued, as if it pained her to talk about it.

"I was nine. Mom and dad got very mad. They screamed and ranted at me, and I was scared. I was so, so scared. So I ran. I ran, and ran, and ran. They never found me. But Dean, when you were born, they stopped looking. They had a new child; a chance to try again. I saw when they brought you home, and I hated you. Because I  _wanted_ mom and dad to look for me. But as you grew, I began to love you. You were my baby brother, and no matter what happened, I was going to protect you. And then Sam was born. He was so small, and I..... I couldn't...." Her voice cracked, breaking off in a dry sob. Dean looked back, and he saw her hunched over, shaking with a hand over her mouth. After a few silent moments, she looked up, and stared deep into Dean's eyes.

"I saw everything. And I did  _nothing_. I saw the demon appear. I saw the fire. I saw mom die. And some part of me was glad. Some part of me still blamed them, and thought that she deserved it. I hate myself for thinking that. But the demon had made eye contact with me, and I knew I had to run. Not like I got very far. But when he cornered me, he didn't hurt me. He healed me, and asked me to join him. I was terrified, because I had seen what he could do. He offered me a deal. Join him, or watch you two die in front of me. I couldn't.... I... I chose to join him. And he granted me my demonic side, and power. It's my curse, because I can never forget what I did. I can't die, but I am in constant pain from my body burning and healing from my two sides at odds. My power..... curse... I can control dreams and thoughts from the subconscious. But at the time, it was only bad dreams and bad thoughts. I could drive people insane just by willing it. So for four years, I served the devil. Then.... I had to stop. I couldn't kill any more people. The reason I stopped... I was ordered to kill Bobby. I couldn't. I had never killed a hunter before, but I couldn't do it. These people were protecting those I had been trained to kill. And I couldn't do it. So I killed my partner instead. That was the day I stopped aging. It was also the day that every demon in hell decided that I needed to die. They've been on my tail since. Then I went to hell for a year. You know the rest."

Silence filled the clearing, pressing in from all sides. Dean had his arms crossed, his eyes cast down to the dirt. He felt a bit bad for choking her, but he was angry that she had lied. He kept his eyes on the ground as he spoke, his voice tense and quiet.

"Why didn't you tell us." He saw her move out of the corner of his eye, but he refused to look.

"You weren't supposed to find me. Especially not in that way. It wasn't time. But the timeline has sped up, and we have to work with what we have."

He heard Sam move.

"Wait. What timeline?" His younger brother asked, sounding mildly worried.

"I can't tell you. You have to find out, or else all is void. I'm not even supposed to talk about it in general, but it wasn't in the rules, so I bent them." Her voice had become more serious, and she had stood, blood still staining her entire body.

"Right now, we need rest, and a hot shower. All of us." She said pointedly, looking at the silent angel. He lowered his head, almost as if she had become his mother.

"Okay." Was his single word response, but he didn't seem angry or sad. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Let's go. You guys know now, so just.... I don't want to talk about this. I didn't want to talk about this. I just wanted to help you guys stay alive. That's all I ever wanted. Sammy," She turned toward the still kneeling boy. "I tried so hard to keep everything away from you in college. I just wanted you to live the life you dreamed of. Dean, I only wanted you to keep doing what you loved, and not have to get involved in this whole mess. I wanted life to be simple for you boys. Demons wanted you both every day and night, but I couldn't let you deal with those just yet. Not until you could. Looks like I was a little behind on the memo." She laughed dryly, turning to walk back.

"Let's go. It's been a long day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh I am in love with this chapter. Please tell me I am not the only one.


	12. DreamCatcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly a filler, because I need to add a little bit of background info.

Luci didn't sleep that night. Instead, she stayed up planning her next move by the dirty windowsill. Clenching a small flashlight in her teeth so as not to wake her brothers, she scrawled the list of things she had to complete over and over and over. Next to those, she put the order they had to be completed, and the timeline they had to be completed within. The only sound in the darkened room was the soft scratching of her pencil, and the quiet breathing of the two boys occupying the beds. Sighing, she rested her head on the table, the flashlight falling out of her mouth and into her hand. This plan was next to impossible, but she had to try. Rolling her head, she gazed fondly at her brothers sleeping forms.

_I can't let them die..._

Solidifying the plan in her mind, she stood, brushing her paper on her way out of the musty hotel room.

When the paper slid to a stop, there was an image of a young girl with enormous wings sketched onto the back, and although it was just a rough sketch, it almost seemed to move the slightest bit.


	13. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be a full chapter. I don't know where I'm going with this, but let's do this.

"Dean wake up! We have a problem!"

His brother snorted, rubbing his eyes as he sat up, blinking.

"Sammy, what's up?"

"It's Luci. She's gone!"

Dean jolted out of bed, almost slamming into Sam.

"We have to go find her!" Sam reached out and pulled his brother down.

"Dean, she locked all the doors and boarded all the windows. She obviously didn't want to be followed." Dean grabbed Sam's white sleeping shirt and pulled him close, practically growling.

"We just found our sister. After years, we found her. And I'm not about to let her go." Sam raised a brow.

"Dean, we barely know her. Why are you so connected all of a sudden?"

"Don't you remember? Every Christmas that dad wasn't around, we each got a present, remember? It would just show up under the tree. Sam, she was always there. She never forgot our birthdays, or Christmas, or any holiday. There would be candy strewn around the house in decorative little faces on the ground on Halloween. Don't you remember? When we were in that car crash when we were younger, before you left? When we woke up away from the car, with blankets and first aid? Sam she was  _always there._ "

Sam's eyes widened, remembering each and every odd circumstance that was beautifully thought out, and incredibly touching. There had always been someone who cared, and she just locked them up so they couldn't follow her. He turned to his brother.

"Break down the door. I'll work on the windows."

 

\----

 

Sam whirled around as Dean finally managed to kick down the door. His brother turned back to face him, his face beaded with sweat.

"Let's go."

But on his way out the door, he spotted a piece of paper that seemed unusually placed, half under the bed, with furiously scribbled words adorning it. He shoved it in his pocket for later.

 

\----

 

Sam was staring out of the open window of the impala, face set.That's when he remembered the paper in his pocket. Pulling the wrinkled sheet out, he pressed it against his leg to see the words clearer. He scrunched his brow.

_This isn't any language I recognize._

But what really caught his eye was the sketch at the bottom. His eyes widened, and he tapped his brother's shoulder.

"Dean. Look at this."

A small figure was at the base of two, enormous bat-like wings. It was hard to tell, but it looked like there were claws at the joint, and something dusting the top. Dean had glanced over.

"I don't understand. What is that?"

"I think those are Luci's wings."

 

\----

 

Sam sat back in the impala, annoyed and worried. They had looked everywhere for their older sister, and had found nothing. They knew she couldn't have gone far, because she was on foot.

"I found her."

Both boys jumped, whirling to face the angel that had appeared in the backseat.

"Damnit Cas!" Dean cursed, hurrying to straighten the car out and narrowly missing a honking truck. Castiel looked at him, then back at Sam.

"I found her." Sam nodded expectantly, wanting him to continue.

"Well? Where is she?"

"She's at the abandoned mental asylum. Basement."

"How did you find her?"

"Creatures like her leave trails. I followed hers."

Dean nodded, eyes fixed determinedly on the road. His voice was gruff when he spoke.

"Let's go find our sister."


	14. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing.

"Oh god..." Dean's voice caught in his throat, rage rising in his chest.

Luci was kneeling on the ground, her eyes dull and lifeless. She was facing them, with a large hand tangled in her hair, and bloodstained silver knife at her throat. The demon behind her was smiling so wide it looked unnatural. The gleam of the knife reflected off of the growing pool of blood that Luci was kneeling in. Dean heard his brother practically growl.

"What did you do to her." Sam demanded. The demon just laughed, a chorus of hidden voices joining him.

"Did she never tell you?" He clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"We have a deal. I didn't use her, and you two die. Well now she's trying to go back on her deal. How pathetic!" He mocked, digging the edge into her flesh, a line of crimson blood painting its way down her throat. She slowly blinked, her eyes sliding around till they landed on Dean and Sam. Luci's cracked lips opened, her voice hoarse and dry.

"I'm sorry... I tried... He'll kill you either way, but if I didn't take the deal, he would use me to kill you two... I'm so so sorry..." The demon behind her plunged the knife deep into her stomach, then pressed it against her neck again. Dean could hear the lack of energy and will in the simple groan she gave, eyes fluttering closed.

"So, you can either give yourselves up, or she can kill you. One of the two. Or you all die a very painful death." The asshole behind Dean's sister laughed, causing the older brother to grit his teeth. He leveled his gun at the demon's head.

"Nobody is dying tonight." The bullet flew home, right between the demon's eyes. Or at least, that's where it would have landed, if he hadn't dissolved into shadow, appearing a few feet from where he was, Luci slumping to the ground without his support.

"Hm. This could have been painless, but I suppose you Winchesters like to do this the hard way. Oh well." The demon clicked his tongue, then snapped his fingers. Dean heard Sam groan next to him. Numerous demons surrounded them, stepping out of the shadows, eyes a glittering black.

"Shit." Dean cursed under his breath, readying his pistol. He didn't even notice Luci trying to crawl towards them.

"Dean...." Sam said, warningly.

"I know. But I'm not letting any Winchester die tonight." He snarled, blasting two demons into oblivion.

They fought hard, but the demons kept coming. Dean was sweating, his ammo spent, and his only weapon being his knife. He could feel Sammy panting against his back, his knife probably out too. Suddenly, they slammed into the ground, one of the more powerful demons holding them down. They struggled against her, but were soon overwhelmed. Hands burned against Dean's skin as they shoved him around, one of them playing with his knife. Everything seemed to swim in and out of focus, the demons laughing as they threw the brothers back and forth, slamming them against walls and the floor. Dean was barely aware of the tapping footsteps approaching, but he recognized the face of Luci's torturer. Trying to land a hit, he swung, but his muscles were worn and his vision fading, and he landed back on the ground, much to the entertainment of the surrounding demons.

"I think I'll start with your brother."

Something clicked in Dean's fuzzy mind, and he struggled to stand.

"N-no.. Sammy..." He mumbled. Something hit his foot and he slammed back into the ground.

_Fuck._

The footsteps faded, replaced by something high-pitched. Dean narrowed his eyes, and was able to make out the shape of his sister. As his vision slid into focus, he gasped.

She was writhing on the ground, the back of her shirt in tatters. Her back was pulsing, something under the skin trying to get out. She grit her teeth and curled into a tight ball, the things in her skin pushing hard against the two scars. Dean's eyes widened, and he turned away to avoid the massive splatter of blood.

"What the hell?" The voice of the demon was filled with shock and horror. When Dean turned back to look, what he saw amazed him. His sister was on her hands and knees, coughing up blood. But from her back, spread two massive, bat-like wings. They spread at least 20ft in each direction, the leathery skin a glowing gold, and the feathers spread across the top a sleek black. A large talon curved from the joint on each wing, a shining silver with intricate markings carved into the weapon. The claws slammed into the ground, cracking the concrete. Dean watched in weary amazement, his vision fading. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and gave in to the pain and blackness threatening to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've been busy and I have acquired writers block. I'll keep writing as often as I can.


	15. DreamCatcher

_Well this didn't go as fucking planned._

Luci lay on the ground, her body littered with new holes and bruises. Her skin was dyed red with her own blood, her head rolling back and forth from the force of being kicked around. She had no energy left, and simply let herself be toyed with, like a mouse about to be eaten my a cat.

 

"You're pathetic." The harsh words simply bounced off her bruised and beaten skin. Everything was a daze.

 

"Looks like you brought some company." Wait.

 

_No. You stupid idiots._

 

Luci winced as a hand tangled in her hair, holding her up, and a knife pressed against her throat. Time seemed to melt together. She tried her best to explain the situation, to get them out, but they just watched in horror as a splitting pain sank into her stomach, her eyes sliding shut once again. Words were said and she tumbled to the ground, motionless. She managed to open her eyes, and whimpered at what she saw. Her brothers slammed into the floor and walls, now taking the role of the mouse. She reached out an arm, her bloody hand digging into the ground to pull her forward. The concrete scraped against her stomach and chest, cutting up the skin under her tattered shirt. But she wouldn't give up.

 

"I think I'll start with your brother."

 

Those words shocked her back, her vision sliding into focus. Her captor walked slowly toward her youngest brother, the boy shouting and fighting, but was ultimately restrained by the stronger demons.

 

_No. No no no. No you can't. NO!_

 

Something started to thump in her chest, pounding against her ribcage. Gasping, she grabbed her chest, the feeling almost painful.

 

_Not my brother. Not him._

 

Heat started to course through her veins, lighting her skin on fire. It burned, but it set something inside of her alight. Something started to rage inside of her chest.

 

_I won't let you hurt them. I... I love them. And I'll KILL YOU!_

 

She screamed in the simple overwhelming sensation filling her. Fire burned through her skin, carving the way for heart wrenching passion and determination. Waves of sadness pulsed over her heart, soothing the burn with oceans of peace. But what caught her attention, was the overarching sense of love. Burning, fierce love, that ripped through her veins and brought a harsh light to her heart. Her chest ached, her throat scratching from how loud she had screamed. Hunching over, pain ripped through her back, as if someone was slicing deep into her scars. They burned and burned, and with a final shriek, the pain stopped. Panting, she looked up.

 

"What the hell?" 

 

She smiled maliciously, her two glorious wings arching elegantly from her back, slamming into the concrete.

 

"This isn't possible. You don't have a soul!"

 

Luci's eyes started to glow, one of them black, the other white.

 

"Get her!" Demons started to rush her, closing in from all sides. She rolled her eyes, strength flooding through her, the pain vanishing.

 

She lunged forward, sweeping her wings over her brothers, Dean unconscious, and Sam frozen in shock. Shielding them, she snarled, a mix of two voices mingling together. She looked Sam in the eye.

 

"Get out of here. Now. You're ears will bleed and you will fall unconscious if you do not. GO!" She shoved them toward the door, handing the limp form of Dean to her youngest brother. Grabbing him tightly, Sam ran, almost running into the splintering doorframe. As soon as he was out of sight, she stood, her wings falling away from her, arching out instead.

 

"I'll give you one chance. Leave now, or die."

 

The demons laughed.

 

"You aren't going anywhere."

 

Luci shrugged, her white eye growing to a blinding light.

 

"Your choice." Raising her hand, an earsplitting, high pitched scream started to spread outward from her, her lips moving in a chant. The demons covered their ears, screaming in pain as a white light slowly overtook them.

 

\-----

 

Driving away, Sam saw a bright flash in his rearview mirror. Glancing back, the rotten building was no longer there. He swallowed, turning his eyes back to the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to hate my character and story. She doesn't follow the rules of the verse, and it's really hard to make her fit. It seems like a lot of OC's are long lost sisters or some crap, and/or a supernatural being. And most, if not all, are incredibly powerful, or have some hidden ability that makes them different. I don't know. I guess I'm just gonna end my story here. If anyone actually likes my stuff, then let me know, and I'll continue it. But I just have the motivation to do it for myself anymore.


End file.
